Diabolik Lovers Haunted Dark Bridal
by RefreshMint
Summary: Sora found himself forced to move to a mansion of some acquaintances of his father, Cloud, who had to leave him temporarily for work. Sora is a naive boy grew up in his father's church, how he'll react to discover the terrible secret of his six cruel hosts? AU Blood, torture, rape, abuse, vampires and lemon YAOI All/Sora


**Diabolik Lovers**

**RefreshMint:** I don't know which one of you knows the otome game Diabolik Lovers, but it's one of my favorites. I love it because it's very violent and less sweet. Despite the "good" endings, only Shu shows some true tender love for the heroine. I found it very out of the schemes! I hope you like vampires, blood, torture, madness and lemon! The story doesn't follow much that of the game! Some characters will be OOC I hope you don't mind! The surname of the characters are the surname of the game's cast.

**Warnings:** Blood, torture, rape, abuse and lemon

**Summary:** Sora found himself forced to move to a mansion of some acquaintances of his father, Cloud, who had to leave him temporarily for work. Sora is a naive boy grew up in his father's church, how he'll react to discover the terrible secret of his six cruel hosts? AU Blood, torture, rape, abuse, vampires and lemon YAOI

**Disclaimers:** I don't own KH or Diabolik Lovers

* * *

**_00 Prologue_**

His breath was heavy and it condensed in small white clouds banging against the boy's face that held him to himself. The grip was like iron, devoid of any kind of romantic feeling, but expected he it. He would never have received love from those who were in the mansion. Never. None of them had known it, he couldn't blame them. Or maybe he don't blame them because he was now hopelessly lost.

His fangs of pearl color of his predator glittered in the moonlight, in Sora's eyes seemed so huge that he felt swallow by it. It was so white that it almost hurt his eyes, perhaps because it remembered what he once was. It reminded him of that purity which he had lost.  
The tip of the teeth quivering, tested the delicate skin of his neck, lingering up and down, as if undecided what to do. But he knew better than to hope to be saved. He knew this was nothing more than a psychological torture. As if he had had enough. A breath, and fangs sank into his flesh while a pain he knew by heart was making his way into it.

Only one name came from his lips. The name of the man who now possessed him entirely.

-...-

* * *

Sora took a deep breath as the car began to slow down at the sight of a huge mansion. It was still incredible to him the idea of going to live in such a place. Accustomed as he was to a modest place, since he lived in the church of his father, all that luxury gave him to the head. He squeezed the cross around his neck, trying to peek if there was someone at the window, to no avail.

-We arrived mister Komori. - the driver said, opening the car door and driving the boy to the door of the mansion. -I have already been brought his luggage inside the building, good luck. - he concluded, moving away as if he want to somehow escape.

That greeting made Sora turn up his nose. Good luck? He had the terrible feeling that it would definitely be served, even if he didn't understand why. He knocked cautiously to the large solid wood door, but received no response.

-What? they didn't know I was coming? - he asked aloud knocking a little frustrated. Is it possible that in that big house there was no one who could open?

He was about to ponder the idea of going back in the hope that there was still the driver, when a gust of wind forced him to cover his eyes. He coughed a couple of times before finally re-open his blue eyes, watching with amazement the door fully open. It was almost like a scene from a B horror movie, and he felt the urge to run away and not dare to enter that place.

A shiver ran through him from side to side while he did the first step in what would be his prison.

* * *

**RefreshMint: **Sooo, this is the prologue of the fanfiction. The update will not be continual because I'm writing from my phone, I will not have a PC until Christmas but my desire to write was too much. Let me know if you are interested in this fanfiction, the more reviews I get, the more I feel motivated to write! I didn't even think of a pairing, then I would leave to you to decide what you would like to see more. There will be pieces with all the six vampires of course, but only a final couple, then tell me who you prefer between Ventus, Vanitas, Roxas, Sephiroth, Riku and Axel! See you soon I hope


End file.
